


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

by Denmarksderps



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Choking, I never thought I would tag a fic with stuff like this, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, YouTubers - Freeform, going in dry, where the fuck did my innocence go???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/Denmarksderps
Summary: "Dark, please,""Please, what?""Ruin me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this can be linked to my fic; "Break my Mind" if you wish it to be so, you can also read it and be like, nah, it's got no correlation. Idk.
> 
> So, oh god, this is legit my first time ever writing smut and to be honest for a first time, it's not as bad as it could have been. 
> 
> Aahhaahah, please uh, enjoy it.

Jack had been in the middle of having a very pleasant dream, when he’d been stirred from his slumber by someone, no doubt his partner, draping themselves on top of him. 

At first he’d figured that Mark had rolled over in his sleep, but the more aware he became, the clearer it got that he was fully awake and staring at him nonetheless. He could feel his chin digging into his chest and his breath caressing the skin just beneath his own. 

He let out a soft sigh and lazily brought a hand up to cascade through the mess of hair that was normally referred to as the _floof_. Only god knows when that had become a thing, but oddly enough it was a fitting description. 

“wus’a matter, Mark?” He asked, not bothering to open his eyes, his voice heavy with sleep.

A soft hum was the answer he got as the other hoisted himself up to lean on his elbows, his face hovering above his own now as he continued to stare at him. 

The gaze felt oddly intense and he could feel his skin prickling from it. The hand he’d buried in Mark’s hair slid down to rest against his cheek and he cracked open his eyes to meet his.

What met him was not what he’d expected.

“I’m terribly sorry _Sean_ , but I got so bored of watching you sleep,”

_Dark._

Jack had never been woken out of his rouse quicker. His eyes widened by a fraction and his breath hitched. It suddenly felt like the mattress was about to swallow him whole, honestly he wished it would, as their eyes locked on each other’s.

He was about to remove his hand from _Mark_ ’s face, or the remaining features of it, but it was caught by the other and he watched as it was brought to his mouth, before the familiar feeling of a tongue bracing the palm of his hand met him.

He panicked at the way it tingled in his body as it made contact with his skin and he thrust his hand up, momentarily stunning his offender. He took the opportunity to roll down on the floor when the other backed up enough, ignoring the stinging of his knees and arms from the impact of the wooden flooring, he bolted for the door. 

Reaching it, he grabbed the handle and turned it.

_Locked._

He hadn’t been kidding when he remarked that he’d been watching him, he’d already planned for him to make a run for it.  
It didn’t make sense to the Irishman.

They all knew that they were the most vulnerable in their sleep, so why hadn’t he just coaxed out Anti?

Why had he made an effort to keep Jack there?

He was going to swing his head around when he was rather forcibly pushed against the door, his arms successfully getting pinned between his chest and said door, when they came up to try and press back. He hissed as he collided with the cold surface and another body molded with his own. Curse the strength of that _arse_.

“Now, now, _little bird._ ” Came the sultry voice from behind him. He could clearly make out the warning laced with it. “Why don’t we calm down, or better yet; get even _more_ worked up?”

Jack involuntarily made a small choking sound as hands came to caress the skin around his midsection and a nose got buried in his neck, seemingly breathing in his scent. He swore he could feel him smirking.

“ _Why_ ,” He bit out, craning his neck to look back at him.

A dangerously low chuckle escaped the redhead’s lips. “ _I’m going to soil you, Sean._ ”

He stopped breathing.

This would be the point where he started to resist, to thrash around and attempt escape.

He didn’t. Why didn’t he? 

It scared him, _he_ scared him, the _things_ he could make him _do_ scared him. 

_It also excited him._

“I know you want your feathers ruffled,” That cunning voice that was sending shivers down his spine, leaving him yearning for more. “and now; _he_ will know it too.” 

A set of teeth buried themselves in the crook of his neck and he cried out as the sharpened canines protruded his skin. He dug his nails into the door as the stinging pain emanated down his through his body and the hands, that had rested against under his chest, traveled further down to dip under the band of his boxers. 

His offender retracted his teeth and opted instead for licking up the droplets of blood that escaped the wound. He could feel his stomach churning in both pleasure and pain, his forehead resting against the door as his breaths came out harsher.

He wanted to tell him no, he wanted to tell him that this wasn’t what he wanted, that the sensual sex, the soft touches and kisses caressing his body was what he craved, but it wasn’t.

He wasn’t a porcelain doll and even if he was, he wanted to be broken. He wanted someone to take him by force and claim him, to leave scars littered across his body.

He absolutely hated to admit it, it made him feel like a _freak_. 

He could only imagine what Mark would say.

The hands on his abdomen stalled, there was a satisfied hum as his body had leaned back against the other’s.

He was pulled away from the door then, stumbling back with him before getting turned around and unceremoniously thrown onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, wincing, he looked up to the entity occupying his partner’s body.

The intensity of his eyes, the lust, the predatory glint, it made Jack shudder and sent a wave of pleasure to his nether regions, the growing bulge embarrassingly visual from under his boxers.

“ _Dark_ , please,” He found himself uttering, hands digging into the covers underneath him as the other crawled up between his legs, meeting him forehead to forehead, eyes half lidded, a certain need evident within them.

The need to be claimed.

“Please what?” A growl.

“ _Ruin me_.”

Their teeth clashed as his mouth was caught by the redhead, falling back against the bed, his hands tangling in themselves in his hair, tugging at the strands roughly and eliciting a gruff moan from the offending mouth. His toes curled at the sound and he willingly opened his mouth to let him invade.

Hips were bucked against his own and a whine escaped him in the midst of their tangled tongues. 

Hands traveled down his body, nails drawing white marks as they scrape at the skin. It left Jack with a burning sensation and a silent plead for the nails to dig, to let him feel how sharp they really were.

The hands come to rest against his hips as they break apart to breathe, his own hands loosening their hold, falling back to rest above his head. Laying there while breathing heavily, sweating, hair a mess and eyes glazed with pleasure, drops of blood slowly drying against his skin from the wound on his neck. He figured he must have looked a hot mess, at least if the way he was being watched was anything to go by.

Fingers hooked onto the waistband of his underwear and he actively helped the other remove them. He was erect, already a slip of pre-cum sliding down from the head of his member. His partner’s was much in the same condition he found, once he’d discarded of his own. 

He couldn’t help but squirm under the watchful eyes as they drank him up. He wondered how different a sight this was for him, he knew _Anti_ wasn’t one to submit so he could understand the pleasure of seeing him writhe underneath him, yearning for his touch.

“Once we’re done here, you’ll know exactly _who_ you belong to.”

His body shivered in anticipation.

Fingers were brought to his lips, a silent command. He opened his mouth and let the appendages in, coating them in saliva as he sucked and ran his tongue in between them. A shaky breath made him look up through hooded eyes and he felt oddly proud to see how worked up the display got the other. He must’ve had an incredibly lewd expression, because he was met with a rather predatory growl.

The fingers were retracted and he made a motion for Jack to lift his hips, to which he obliged. Two of said fingers wormed their way through the entrance, leaving him to clench his hands and gritting his teeth as they worked to prepare him. It wouldn’t help much however, considering they both knew the redhead was going in dry. 

He began to slowly relax after a while, but hissed when the third finger was added, head digging back into the covers of the bed.

A tongue darted over one of his exposed nipples then and soon teeth graced the bud, he gasped. The mix of pleasure and pain had him melting enough for the other to successfully widen him enough.

Fingers were retracted then, the redhead sitting up and positioning himself against his entrance. Jack had whined at the lack of touch when he’d backed up, but it died down the second the head of the other’s member was pushed in. Trust him not to warn the Irishman beforehand. 

Hands came to rest against his hips as the other fitted himself inside him, grunting, he was sure he saw him smirk slightly when he cried out from dry skin, soon to be raw, rubbing against another. 

He screwed his eyes close and bit down on his tongue as the other’s member was pulled back, he felt himself getting tighter as he tensed up and force was used to re-enter him. It had him choking back tears, the pain, before his back arched and he let out a shaky breath. 

“ _Found it_.” Came the husky voice and Jack cracked open an eye, the disheveled state of his partner’s occupied body and the crimson eyes staring back at him, had him audibly begging for the man to move. It must’ve been exactly what he’d needed, because soon he was backing up and thrusting into him again.

The cries became moans, as the pain became a burning pleasure filling his insides. His toes curled at the sensation, having the other’s nails digging into his sides, leaving dentures in his skin. 

His member was crying for attention, but he knew he wouldn’t heed to his needs like that, nor would he let him touch it himself, so he did his best to keep his hands entangled in the bedding. 

The redhead leaned down then, forehead leaning against his own as he slowed movement, Jack found himself getting lost in his eyes. They stay like that for a while, their breaths blending with another.

“I’ll touch you,” He started, as if having read him. “If you tell me; _who do you belong to_?” 

“You,” The Irishman found himself replying without hesitation.

“Who?”

“I belong to you, _Dark_.”

He was met with a low chuckle as the other straightened up again and the speed was picked up once more, a hand coming down to caress his member, nails scraping along the length of it and soon he was left a moaning wreck once again.

They kept going at it for a while and he was getting closer to his limit and by the looks of it he wasn’t the only one. They met halfway in a fiery kiss, tongues coming into play. He was forced back down then and hands left their previous occupation to wrap around his neck.

It became harder to breathe, the kisses and the pressure on his throat. He felt himself slipping and then he felt the adrenaline, the sensation of someone being in control of your life like that had his body reacting and soon he was choking, his body convulsing  
as he came against the others stomach.

As he tightened up around him, he had the redhead coming with him, releasing his hold on him and leaning his head down into the crook of his neck, breathing heavily.

Being filled had Jack’s body shudder once more and he heaved for air as they rode out their high together. They stayed like that as he regained his breath and they both calmed down.

Lying there, their sweaty, sticky bodies blending into one, he felt like he finally knew what being fucked senseless meant. All his mind could seem to focus on was the entity residing in the body atop of him. 

The other got up and pulled out of him and his toes curled at the feeling of the white liquid seeping out with him, no doubt mixed with blood from the abused skin. He hovered over him, eyes finding his own. 

“You’re mine, _Sean_.”

“I’m yours.”

He felt sore and used.

 _He liked it_.

He wanted _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry--


End file.
